Reincarnated As A Certain Webswinger
by Author is dead
Summary: Alex J. Slayer, a Meta-human sacrifices himself to save his world but he doesn't die. He is reincarnated into the body of a 16 year old Peter Parker whose conscience shatters after the death of Aunt May. Watch how two different personalities are fused to create a new one. A more deadly one. More summary inside. Peter/Multi.
1. 1 Slayer Or Parker?

Hello Readers~

This Kain J. Demon. Don't know about me? Well, you can go to my profile and look into it.

This is my second project and its gonna be A Spider-Man fanfic. And not just any fanfic but a Peter/Harem fanfiction. Well if you aren't into Pete/Harem or Harem in general you can always discontinue. Thank You!

Im'ma gonna give you a brief summary here. Its gonna be Reincarnation fic with my OCs conscience fusing with Pete's and we are gonna get a new badass, a bit emo but awesome Webswinger.

Aunt May dies due to a rare disease and Pete is unable to save her. She dies and his conscience shatters which puts him into a coma for a very brief moment.

Meanwhile in another universe. My OC, Alex J. Slayer is a Meta-Human with a unique abilities, is the Captain of a spec ops unit 'Crimson Blackout' who sacrifices himself to save the world becoming a War hero. How? You'll see. He doesn't die fully though. His body is burned into nothingness while his conscience survives, crosses the multi-verse barrier and merges with the shattered conscience of Peter Parker. And then? Well... Let's say the new Peter is very, very different.

And yes! He knows a lot about Peter and his world than old Peter himself ever did does because from where he came, Peter and Marvel Universe were just a marvelous work of fiction and he was a real Comic and Manga stan.

So with that shit done let's get onto the story! And also the harem member hasn't been decided yet so... Your suggestions will be really appreciated. Also I'm not really a Marvel Nerd but I know a good chunk so if I make a mistake don't flame me just nudge me and I'll try to make it right, alright? Good!

Lets Begin!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reincarnated As A Certain Webswinger

Chapter 1: Slayer Or Parker?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Cowabunga!" People speaking.

'Cowabunga!' People thinking.

**"Cowabunga!" **Entities speaking.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

...ker!

The hell?!

Why does my head hurts so much?!

Fuck! Stop it!

Damn... That was bad... What happened?... Whe-What is this black space?...

The last thing I remember is jumping into the photon chamber of the A.R.K bomb that those blasted terrorist planted to ruin the peaceful state of the U.N.W. that we strived so hard to maintain. Damn them we got that peace after the horror of WW3. Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to ruin that. Bitches can't see our world blooming and progressing in the right direction.

Wait... Did I stop it? The bomb from exploding. I remember using my binding power to bind the crazed A.R.K. particles to bond together forcefully and using my absorption ability to absorb it.

After that everything went dark.

Did I die?

Guess I did. I mean who would survive an absurd stunt like that. Even me, the sole survivor of Project A.C.E, The Prodigy Of Slayers, The Captain of Crimson Blackout, A meta-human, Alex Slayer can't survive something like that. I definitely died.

Damn! But I died too young! 23 years old? Fuck! There was so much more I wanted to try.

Well, it's not like I can do anything about it. I'm happy I went out with a bang! I saved the United New World! I'm happy!

... I just hope Jon will take good care of my comic and manga stash. Yeah! You better take a good care of my treasure Jon or I'll haunt your ass!

Well... I guess I'll move on to afterlife now... God! I'm coming but just don't put me in hell!

Umm...

Why am I not going to afterlife?

Wait? Am I even going to afterlife?

Don't tell me that because I absorbed the Crazed Bomb I was burnt into nothingness! That's so lame... (-_-)

Wait! If that shit happened then why is my conscience still intact?

..arker!

WTF!

Dude! Don't scare me like that! Not in a pitch black space of nothingness.

But... What is he saying?

Arker? The fuck is that? Archer? I'm not an archer bitch! I'm a goddamn, super duper secret agent hired by the system who kicks evil terrorist asses to keep the peace intact. I also use super cool guns! Nothing against bow and arrow but they are kinda very outdated in my world... But I like Plasma Bow! It's super OP!-

Parker!

Plasma Bow are super aweso-Wait! Parker? As in Peter Parker? As in Spider-Man? As in the motor-mouth Webswinger?

Whoa! What's the that? Light? Am I moving on?

Mr. Parker!?

Wait! Ahh stop tugging?! Aaaaahhh!!!! W-what! What is this pain?! What's happening?!

Mr. Parker!?

Arghhh!!!!

**Linebreak**

"Mr. Parker!" A middle-aged man with greying hair and doctor's coat called out in alert! He sighed in relief when he say the young in front of him came to his senses. The young man question was a very attractive man, or rather would be an attractive man if it weren't for his messy jumbled hair, glasses and his plain baggy clothes.

This young man is-

"P-Parker?" The boy groaned out in a raspy voice as he shook the doctors hands off and tried to get his bearing.

"Umm, yes?" The doctor looked baffled. "It's you, Peter Parker... Don't tell me that shock of your aunt's death caused you lose your memories!"

"Pete-What?! Death of my Aun-Argh!!!" Peter let out a scream as his head pulsed with a crushing ache. It caused him to grab his head in agony and land on the floor. The doctor gasped but was quick to try ease the young man's condition.

As the man laid on the floor still, breathing heavily, his mind was a mess. The pain that originated from his head began to spread all over his body. He spasmed as he felt something twist, cut and merge inside of ihim. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he lived the memories that weren't his own.

Peter Richard Parker born to Richard Laurence Parker and Mary Teresa Parker. He didn't have any many clear memories about his parents because they died in a plane crash when he was very young. The death of his parents had a huge impact on him. He became extremely withdrawn and introvert which caused him to be subjected to bullying. He bullied for as long as he remembered. He was shunted, humiliated and was laughed at for many times and yet he did nothing in return because he lacked the power or guts to do so.

When he became 15 he was bitten by a radioactive spider on a school trip to OsCorp and he gained superpower and after the death of his Uncle he became a vigilante who fought for weak and justice against the evil and injustice. Did everything he could to help people, to be a good citizen just to honour his uncles memory. It was good. It was good from a certain angle.

But if you twist the angle and see from a bystander's, point of view in a cynical way, it was more pain than anything. Fighting goons, gangsters, kingpins and super powered villains, risking his own life for what? For glory? For happiness or for the well being of some citizens who turn their back on you by just listing to an idiot babbling shit on a big screen, for those citizens who will try to kill you or try to shoot you down in a heartbeat the moment the tables turn against him?

He had been doing this shit for a year now. He was plotted against, he was made the bad guy, he was pictured the asshole many a times by his enemies and all it took was a few makeshift evidence and those dumb motherfuckers to believe it and turn against him? Fuck it!

Also his grand plan of being passive in the school came to bite him in the ass. The snotty kids still bullied him and yet he did nothing even when he has the power to do it. For what? Just because of a promise that he made to a betraying bitch who knew his secret.

Man... Just how many times in his life was he lied to? Mary Jane his lovely neighbour, his best friend and his childhood sweetheart dumped him because his other backstabbing best friend, the rich and handsome Harry Osborn threw a few dollars her way? Really? What happened to those lovely stupid commitments and promises.

Heh... He drowned in his sorrow for a whole month before he found someone who he thought was like him and truly liked him. Gwen Stacy. Another lying bitch who made promises similar to that of the first bitch. And he like a stupid idiot he was believed her and told her his not so little secret. Just because he wanted some love he shouldn't have forgotten the first betrayal. He should have learnt the lesson and should have looked past her facade and then maybe he would have found that the bitch was just using him to make her life better and when his purpose was done she dumped him for the school's biggest dumpster?

'Sorry Pete but it just didn't click' oh yeah? So it's gonna click with a walking pile of rotten flesh whose brain doesn't tick? Are you really that needy for a di#k?!

Still be friends? Who wanna be friends?!

Well, all the best to you bitches! And yeah, fuck you too!

(Am I being a bit like slim shady? Thought so... Been listening to him a lot lately)

But the straw broke just a few day ago. He was fighting the Goblin who framed him as being the mastermind who brew up the Mine and he became the bad guy once again. He fought his ass off to clear his name and when he returned he found that May wasn't well. Or rather she was really unwell. Coughing out blood and bleeding from nose so he took her to hospital where he found she was caught with a rare disease and he if was unable to gather the necessary amount needed for operation, she would die.

He remembered how humiliating it was for him. Doing multiple odd jobs, asking people for money, begging people for help. What did he get? Nothing except growing burden on his heart and more blows to his destroyed pride.

Today he was able to amount half of the payment and he came running to the hospital only to find out that his aunt was no more. And then everything was blur.

The young man's eyes snapped open as he shot up straight gasping for air. The doctor sighed in relief for the second time and soothed Peter when he noticed that tears were flowing from his eyes without control.

'I really wish I could have done something for this boy... It breaks my heart to see something like this. This boy... I'm really sorry' The doctor though as he himself tried not to cry.

Yes... Today is the day Peter Parker truly became an Orphan.

**Timeskip**

It's been a four days since Aunt May's death. The funeral was held and May was rested besides Ben. Peter used the money he had for May's treatment to arrange the funeral. It was nothing big. Just him, the priest and a few people. Naturally Mary Jane, Harry Osborn nor Gwen Stacy was there. Of course this just proves how much rat shit they give about how he feels. He even doubted they even knew about his aunt's death. Mary Jane had moved out of the neighbourhood and her Aunt Anna said she was out for a trip with Harry, Flash, Gwen and the gang(Liz Alan, etc). Of course he could see whose best friends they are.

Well he doesn't give a shit about them anymore.

Peter currently stood in front of his foster parents' graves, dressed in black suit as he looked at them with a bouquet of white flowers in his hands. He was out here with the sun not fully up yet.

"Aunt May-Wait... Should I even call you that. I am not Peter or may be I am Peter. But I am also Alex Slayer. I am the happy go lucky motor mouth Webswinger but I am also the serious trained killing machine. I am so confused on one hand I am a social superhero who has never killed once but I am also a cynical war-hero who has killed thousands to save millions. I don't know who I am. Am I Alex Jacob Slayer or am I Peter Richard Parker... I don't know. I'm a mess... But I know that my love for you aunt May... It's there... And I'll really miss you. But I won't miss you that much because I know you and uncle Ben will always be watching over me with Mum and Dad there... Because I am both. I am Alex Slayer but I am also Peter Parker and I am gonna do everything thing I can to make you proud. Because I am your Legacy..." Peter smiled as he crouched and placed the bouquet on May's resting place. "It's time to go Aunt May... I have a lot things to do. I'll see you soon. And sorry uncle Ben I didn't bring anything for you, short on money but I promise next time I'll bring something nice. Kay gotta go! Bye I love you!"

Peter kissed the tombstone, got up and stared walking after looking back for one last time.

He has a lot of shit to do He has to sort himself out. He can't afford to sit and wallow in his despair. He was in pain. Of course he will be in pain he just lost his last of family but he was a Slayer. A trained soldier who has lost many people close to him in his life and has moved on, only growing more stronger with each pain he managed to overcome.

"I think a change is really needed" Peter said as he stood on top of a tall buildings. His coat swung over his shoulder in his right hand. His ties and upper button lose as enjoyed the wind brush against his skin. He liked how his hair waved in the air. Peter smiled to himself as he looked at the orange sunrise. If one were to see him and take a picture it would definitely earn trophies and hearts if many young women. It is perfect in every way. "Yes, a change is really needed"

The world is gonna get a new Spider-Man and a new Peter Parker because things are going to change real soon-

"Yahoo!!! These spidey powers are sooooo awesomeeee!!!

Well, many things except a few things which never change.

**Linebreak**

Peter sat in his room with many documents and notes on his desk. Peter finished scribbling and with a sigh he leaned back.

"Alright... I sold away all the junk in the house and have enough money to last for a week with no problems. I also applied for a long leave at the school and finished all the assignments in advance. Tomorrow let's take a look around the city and see what are the highest paying odd jobs out there and apply. Maybe I'll also apply at the Baxter's Building for an internship after I do my research on this world. Also I need a place to train. That Peter didn't really train his body after he got his powers. Man there is so much one can do with this awesome combination of powers. Also I need to see if I still have the powers from my previous world." Peter though out loud. He then got up and stretched with a yawn. He looked at the mirror and frowned at the reflection of the suit that was hung on the wall and then he frowned at his own reflection. "Also there are many things that need a make over and naturally both Peter Parker and Spider-Man are gonna get one. But that'll come later. I need to sleep!"

Peter leapt into his bed and closed

his eyes with a smile.

"Things are gonna change starting tomorrow... *Yawn* Welp~ Goodnight... Zzz..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well! There you go! That was the first chapter. I hope you liked it and if you didn't then I'm sorry it didn't meet your expectations!

Anyway you can always tell me how you feel about this story, or my other story or even about the weather or even if you have an idea/suggestion you can always tell me through comments and dms.

Thank You for reading! If you liked it and want more then please stay tuned because I'll post the next chap soon!

Buh-Bye~


	2. 2 New Beginnings

Hey Guys~

How ya doing guys? Doing good I hope so!

The story is doing good so far. Positive feedback and I'm glad you liked my idea.

I don't have anything else to say except thank you. So, thank you a lot for reading and really thank you for your support and encouragement.

Now with that done let's get the show started! Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reincarnated As A Certain Webswinger

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Alright! I'll see you on Saturday then! Thank you!" Peter said happily as he walked out of a high class bar. He had managed to get himself another job. "So far, so good!"

If it was the old Peter he wouldn't have been able to step inside a place like this without offending more than a few people with his shaggy look and his dull baggy clothes.

The reason Peter was able enter a place like this was because he got himself a completely new makeover.

Peter decided to get rid of his old clothes which didn't look good on him at all, bought himself a pair of fresh clothes and he decided to get a new haircut.

He now sported a faded undercut with his combed right with a few bangs falling on his forehead. His hair also looked more healthy with a layer of natural shine and were softer.

He wore a black shirt and dark grey denim jeans and white sneakers that he bought recently. And to top the outfit he also wore a white jacket that he borrowed from a punk who tried to rob him. And the punk was also kind enough to lend him all the money he had.

Peter smiled to himself as he fished out a his phone.

"Let's what's done and what's next... Oh Helping at the Corner's Web cafe on Monday and Wednesday from 7:20 am to 1:20 pm...good pay. Working as a pizza delivery boy at Mathers', Tuesday and Thursday from 9:30am to 5:30pm...good pay and a bonus too if I do good... And just the recent one working as a waiter or bartender at the Shaw's from on Saturdays and Sundays 5:30pm to 3:30 am, awesome pay and oh! I could get a good tip or two too! Still I have much time to spare...Friday nothing oh! I can use all this time to train myself! That's it! With all my knowledge and Peter's natural genius I can do a lot of things and improve so much! Alright! But first lets get home!"

Peter put away the phone and walked towards home humming happily.

Oh! He also got himself a new place. He decided to rent Uncle Ben's house after fixing the furniture. The place was to big for himself and it was too painful at times. So with the good money he got from his new tenants he decided to rent himself a small but extremely cosy 1bhk flat on the highest floor with a nice city/sunset view.

He also decided to buy himself a few necessary things with the leftover money which is still a lot considering the amount of punks he went looking for and the amount money they were kind enough to him.

"Heh. I didn't know there were these many kind people.

**Linebreak**

Peter was in his bedroom sitting at his desk looking at the screen of his new laptop. It was the latest on the market. Peter groaned as he leaned back in his chair.

"Why is this shit so hard?!" He growled to himself. He was trying to come up with a new design for his suit. His suit was a literal work of crap. 'Really? Swimming spandex?'

Suddenly his eyes open and flashed with an inspiration and he immersed himself in work. Half an hour later he leaned back and looked at screen with a grin.

"The design is finished and it looks good but to make his kind of suit I'll need the best machines and materials. But where will I get that? Oh! I know! But before that I need to find a secluded place to put the machines." Peter said he turned to google and began researching. 15 minutes later he smiled. "Found one. Black Gate harbour. Closed in 1978 due to legal issues also it's located on the outskirts of the city with no one really around. A perfect place to set up my lab and train, there I won't be bothered for another fifty years."

"Let's get to work then!" Peter said as he got up and turned towards his cupboard.

He stripped if his clothes to put on the new one he bought for his vigilante activities. With a smirk on his face he began to dress.

"Oh? I also need to modify and improve this webshooters... Argh!! There's so much shit to do... *Sigh* Whining isn't going to get the work done... Alright! I'm off!"

Peter now dressed took the webshooters from the drawer and started running and jumped off the building from the balcony.

For a second he thought he was gonna die but thankfully with Peter's memory he managed to swing himself properly.

**Linebreak**

The evening is pleasant with the sun pink and the breeze chilled. On the top if the famous OsCorp building stood a shady figure.

The figure was tall and lean dressed in a black hooded jacket over a dark silver shirt with a black spider emblem, black combat pants and dark combat shoes. The hood was pulled over shadowing the figures visage. Only a black cotton breather mask with skull-teeth imprint could be seen which eliminated any chance of the figures face of being seen.

The figure also had a single strap bag-pack resting on his back. The figure looked pulled out his phone and looked. The screen displayed a downloading animation and after a couple of seconds many logs were successfully downloaded.

"Heh? So much for being one of the best in the world. You security is really a serious joke. Well, it's a joke for me after all I have Peter's genius and experience from my old world situated in alternative reality where earth is light years ahead in tech and stuff. Ha! Anyways... Now let's check" The figure or Peter said to himself as he scanned through the logs. "Oh?... Oh! A truck will be leaving in ten minutes and it has everything that I need! Awesome! Sorry Norman but I need that-Wait. On a second thought you deserve that, so no sorry.

Peter calmed himself and waited for a moment before he smirked behind the mask. "Alright! Here we go!" Peter exclaimed as jumped of the building. He was free falling until he twisted his body and slinged himself ahead with his webshooter. "This really is quite thrilling."

**Timeskip**

Peter followed the truck while remaining Incognito. His field experience from his previous life helped him a lot. It has been an hour and Peter was waiting for the perfect moment and he the perfect moment came.

'The truck is gonna make a turn and take the dirt road which is a short route to the destination. The perfect opportunity! There would be no passer-by and leaving them out there after knocking them out would keep them from getting into more trouble. Oh! By them I mean the driver and those 4 armed men inside the truck. How do I know about them? Well I used my enhanced sensory powers that I had from my previous world.

Yeah as it turns out I still have my powers from previous worlds. This is really convenient. Oh well... I'm getting side tracked... Time to work!'

Peter who was sitting on top a pickup truck. Ducked beneath to greet the driver.

"Yo man! Thanks for the lift!" He said startling the driver who nearly lost the control of the vehicle. "Also... You wouldn't mind if I borrowed your crowbar, would you? Thank you. See ya!"

He exclaimed and jumped of the truck and off the over bridge with the crowbar now in his bag. He applied pressure and made a makeshift parachute out of the web. He held tightly and with perfect movement followed the truck while slowly descending.

The moment truck got off the main road and hit the dirt road, Peter let go of the parachute, he pulled out the crowbar attached, web to it, swung it around and with enough momentum he slammed the crowbar into the windshield of the truck.

(He did all of that while he was mid-air.)

He landed and did a forward roll to soften his fall. He started walking ahead as he watched the truck stagger and then come to a stop.

"Hmph. Wasn't much." He sprinted towards the truck when he with his enhanced hearing heard those guys inside shuffle and the door bout to open.

He ran and then jumped and on cue the door open and a frantic man dressed in spec of outfit stumbled out.

"Good evening gentlemen!" Peter nailed the guy in the gut with a flying double-knee, then grabbed the man by his waist and slammed him into the second guy who was out halfway, disorientating him. He quickly kicked the second man in the neck knocking him out.

But before he could take a breather his danger sense began to tingle and he without a thought jumped narrowly avoiding a stab with a military knife. Peter twisted his body and landed on top of the truck with a backflip. He snapped his head and saw the driver was now out and had a gun pointed at him. Peter took a step ahead and raised his hand, the driver shot in panic allowing Peter to avoid the bulled with a side flip.

The time seemed to slow down as Peter closely analysed the situation calmly. This bullet time. A power from his previous life. His brain is forced to function at a fast rate allowing him to process information at a fast rate and a lot more. Another effect his that during this phenomena, his brain works so fast that time seems to slow down, so slow that he can even track a bullet with his naked eye. Thus, the name bullet time. And combining this with his spider sense is so OP!

'Hmm, bullet time activated on it's own after my danger sense went bonkers. Well this is nice, in my previous life I had to concentrate to activate bullet time, but now activates as a reflex action. OP as hell! But still I can train more and perfect it.' Peter though 'Oh! Let's get serious before bullet time ends!'

'Five men, two down. 3 alarmed all armed. 2 have fire arms out, for range. 1 has a knife out for close call. Threat level: None. Best possible way of elimination...' Peter looked around and his landed on the web trail that was still connected to the crowbar. He smirked 'Well... let's do this!'

Time resumed it's flow. Peter did a full set of acrobatic maneuvers to avoid getting shot. He did a back-hand flip catching the web in one hand and with some strength pushed himself into air.

He pulled the crowbar with one hand while shooting a web to anchor himself to trick with other hand. He swung the himself at the driver, came hurling and kicked the gun out of his hand and landed. He then kicked the guy in the nuts and then the crowbar came, still attached to the web and hit the man right at his head knocking his lights out.

Peter took the crowbar and rushed at the men who were also coming at him. He avoided the first stab with a side dodge and used the side of the truck as a spring board and slapped the other guy with the crowbar. But he didn't stop there he kicked the guy in the knee and hit the crowbar in his head once again.

He spun on his heel with a slight lean avoiding another stab. And he noticed the man had another knife out in his other hand.

The man looked at him, growling.

"Oh? Close-combat? Alright." Peter exclaimed as he dodged two stabs at his head and ducked under the third one. "Ya done?"

The man growled and attached once again but Peter parried the attack with the back of his left hand, redirecting them. The man then went for a stab at his liver but Peter caught his hand under his arm, spun on his leg and elbowed the man in the nose. He didn't give him any time to recover he spun on his leg again and twisted the same hand ahead, kicked the man on his cheek while also shoving him into the side of truck.

The man tried to get up but Peter wasn't having any of it. He spun the crowbar and hit the man on his kneecap making the man kneel over, he then proceeded to hit the but of the crow bar into the man's gut. He Spartan kicked the man once again into the truck. This time creating a dent with the force and then hit man nicely with a powered swing of the crowbar. Finally he allowed the man to go down.

"You shouldn't look down on me. Seriously? Fighting me with military knives. I've kill more people with a kitchen knife than you could even think of... Welp... I was gonna go easy on ya' until I saw your emblem... You work for that crime syndicate don't ya...? *sigh* A down man would tell no tales I guess... Well it's time to move." Peter said. Peter then proceeded to take all the belongings of the men but left them one smartphone and their clothes. He skipped to the drivers seat while also kicking the downed man in the face meanly. He got into the truck and closed the door and got the truck started. He then shoved his head out and said. "I'd thank you but you are knocked out cold so... see you later."

The truck turned around and was in the opposite direction from where it was supposed to go. Back onto the main and towards the abandoned harbour.

One the way Peter 'borrowed' some paint from a passing by truck and painted it all white before it reached city. And paint dried on the way. The paintjob wasn't perfect but the truck didn't stand out anymore with the whole OsCorp logo.

"Now! It's time to set up my playground." Peter smiled to himself as he opened the gate of harbor and took the truck in. "Welp~ Time to work again."

Things were looking up for him and things were only going to get better from now one. Peter Parker or Alex Slayer reborn as Peter Parker was going to do a lot of shit. He was gonna create a legacy unlike any other.

**Timeskip**

A week and a half passed since Peter stole-

"Ahem!"

Umm... Yeah, since Peter 'borrowed' a truck filled of advance technologist equipment that were worth more than a few million dollars from OsCorp and he was really looking forward to what Norman would do. But he was really disappointed that Norman did nothing. In fact the matter wasn't even made public.

'That's understandable I guess... From what I remember through old Peter's memories and from the comics, Norman was a perfectionist and he didn't appreciate that was... Well... not perfect.'

So, Peter did what any sane man do. He decided to rob-

"*Ahem!*"

Argh... Alright! So he decided to borrow another truck of advanced equipment and weapons and a few valuable metal and chemicals from Norman.

Finally, Norman snapped. He assigned a large van full of trained mercenaries to guard the trucks. Peter was satisfied with Norman being on his toes so decided to leave him alone for now.

Peter then dedicated the time he wasn't working in developing his den.

He put for 9 containers together in the warehouse and decided to do a bit of welding/renovation and his deb was developed. He made put the containers in a square formation in 3x3, so there are three floors. On the lowest floor was his lounging area. He got couch, the T.V, the fridge, gaming consoles and everything there. On second floor is his inventory where he would keep everything which he would develop or create. On the third floor is the lab, where he would do his research and would create things that would help him.

He was worried about the electricity but luckily there was a powerful solar electricity generator that would generate and store electricity with the help of sun. It wasn't a perfect or all that stable but he with Peter's genius modified the generator and it was at it's peak.

With the lab done, he began developing his new suit and started working on other side projects.

And now we find Peter in the his lab scribbling something on his notepad.

"Alright... The suit is almost developed all I have to do is add the new additions. Next, yeah... Have to work on modifying my webshooters, make them more efficient and advance while also making them more slimmer and also to modify the formula to make the webs more stronger. A'ight! Then the AI... Oh! The AI! How could I forget about that. That project should be the priority and if it's done my job would get a lot easier."

Oh the AI! Well, Peter had found an incomplete project and it was about developing a Virtual Artificial Intelligence. Yeah! The one like Tony Stark made from the comics.

Yeah! Tony made the AI during his high school days and Peter has more potential than him so with enough it shouldn't be hard for him to make one. If he managed to make one it would be super convenient for him. All he has to do is a lot of research on AIs Taking about research when he was doing research on this world he found a lot of interesting things but that will have to wait for now.

Also, he applied at the Baxter's and the reply would come by the time he has to return back to school. If he gets accepted then he'd have to give up on his part time jobs well except for the bar job it would clash against his schedule unless the schedule was of his other secret life.

Peter is confident that he would be accepted so he isn't sweating.

"Yeah! A breakthrough! The suit is done and I also managed to improve the formula more than I imagined. The web would be twices as stronger than it was before!"

Things were really looking up for him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phew~ And done! Hope you liked the chapter. If you did then tell me and if you didn't... Well still tell me if you have any idea or suggestions or anything to say then you can always DM me. Also if I made any mistakes please tell me.

So, once again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please look forward to the next one.

See you soon.

Tata~

P.S. I didn't know where to put this so here. So info about Alex's powers from his previous world.

Alex was a Meta-Human and the sole survivor of project A.C.E. The only reason he survived was because of a his unique body condition which allowed him to survive. This condition can be said an abnormality or a gift from upper powers. His abnormality is "Forced Evolution" a condition which forces his body to change in order to survive. Alex was put through many test and exposed to... 'Things' that normal humans wouldn't survive. And during those experiments his body was forced to create many other abilities in order to survive.

You get it? So the only reason he survived was because he was special from the start. He had pain tolerance unlike any other child and above all his will power is what helped him survive.

Thank You~


	3. 3 Back In Business

Hey guys~

How y'all doing? Doing good I hope.

The story is doing well. I've received many positive reviews and it's really awesome. Thank you so much!

I don't have anything to say so let's just get the show started! Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reincarnated As A Certain Webswinger

Chapter 3: Back In Business Dog!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Cowabunga!" People speaking.

'Cowabunga!' People thinking.

**"Cowabunga!"** Entities speaking.

[Cowabunga] AI Speaking.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Another week has passed since Peter had the breakthrough and everything was progressing smoothly and Peter indulged himself into more physical training. Every morning he would get up would work out in the most intense way one could exercise. This exercise method were from his previous world from during his field days.

The training method is so brutal that it would make grown, grizzled men cry and then die from exhaustion. So, he trained himself and the result of his training became obvious after a day or two.

He noticed that his muscle fibres were becoming more sturdy and powerful but he wasn't getting buffed up much which was a good thing for him. If anything he became a bit more lean but his muscles became more tight, prominent and sculpted and whenever he wore more fitting clothes he was able to turn more than a few heads and the reason wasn't just his physique.

"Huh? Did I become more handsome?" Peter asked to himself as he looked into the mirror. Indeed he became more attractive and handsome. His face was more sharper with firm sculptured jaw and cheeks. His face was void of any blemishes and his skin looked very healthy. His golden-brown eyes became more sharper and his brown hair looked more shiny and soft. Peter stood wearing nothing but a pair of tight workout shorts. Looking at his physique one would think that he is the perfect example of perfection. His shoulders broad and his chest wide and muscular. The muscles in his abdomen were tight and sculptured. Ripped abs and obliques. His arms also look strong and with muscular biceps and triceps. His thighs too are very muscular and it was very obvious with the cuts and highlights that one can easily make out if he isn't wearing an overly baggy pants. But he isn't wear and the shorts were wrapped snugly around his lower body which made them standout even more. "Damn! I did get more handsome. Being handsome is good and all but being very handsome can be a real pain in the ass... *Sigh* At least I don't look like a wimp any more."

Well, that's true. Peter turn around to look at his back and it was more muscular too with perfect cuts. But there was also something that stood out even more. And this shocked Peter even more!

"What the?!... It's that my subject number from my previous life?!" Peter gasped to himself. True, there is a code type 'thingy' that looked like a tattoo that ran vertically across his spine.

The marking said: "DCLXVI 黒い牙". The first half of the marking is the roman numerical of the number '666' and the second half of the marking is in Japanese which when translate become 'Kuroi Kiba' or-

"Black Fang..."

It was the code that was given to him when he was in the facility where he awakened his gift, developed his powers and where he was trained to become the ultimate Killing Machine. His field name was 'Fang' or as he was widely known as 'Captain Fang' or 'Fang Of Crimson Blackout'.

But, the thing is that it was from his previous world and naturally this mark should be here as he is sure as hell that his body was burned into nothingness after absorbing the crazed bomb.

"The hell! How did I notice this?!" Peter exclaimed to himself as he tried to rack his brain for answer. He took a deep breath and calmed down and then looked back at the mirror. "It doesn't matter... If I have my powers from my previous world then I should be surprised that this mark his hear to... But how can this be... Only my conscience was phased through the barrier and fused with Peter's... Or is that what really happened? Is some deity playing with me?... *Sigh* I can't come up with any explainable reason. Of course it can be nothing but a slight side effect from phasing through the barrier. Well... I always thought that my mark was cool and it does serve as a reminder of my roots."

Peter decided to let it be and got dressed to leave for his lab. The suit was completed and he had put his new born AI to tweak with the suit's system a bit. So, today was the day he'd finally able take his suit out for a test run.

Ah! Yes! He also managed to successfully create the AI. She is incredibly smart, fast and efficient. It's current working group are smart but once he get his suit running her work area would be extended by a large margin. He named the AI after his deceased aunt, MAY. (I don't have a full form so help me. If I don't find any suitable full form I'll just leave it as MAY.)

Getting dressed Peter left for his lab with a smile.

**Linebreak**

Peter was in his lab typing with fast pace onto the keyboard. The suit was laid onto the desk next to his with attached with some cables.

"Alright! The advance program is installed and soon you'll be connected to the suit too MAY! This is gonna be good, isn't it?" Peter asked as he leaned back with a small grin.

[Absolutely Peter. I have, with your permission analysed the suit and there aren't any flaws. The test run should go without any problems.] The AI, MAY stated with a lovely voice. It almost sounded like that of a normal human. [Are you excited?]

"I am. Oh?" A beep was heard and Peter turned to the screen and grinned. "It finished. Time to get dressed."

"Hmm. This is so better than I imagined. The suit is really comfortable and sticks to the skin like a second skin. The mask isn't a problem either. So far nothing wrong. Alright. Let's go!" And with that Peter or rather the Spider-Man is now out for fun.

**Linebreak**

"This is really good." Spider-Man stated.

Black sliky suit gleamed in the light as Spider-Man swinged through the concrete jungle. He did a backflip and landed on top the a tower building. He stood at the edge watching over the city with a feeling of refreshed glory as he flaunted his new suit.

The suit has an appearance of advance combat suit. It's made from sturdy carbon fibres with many advance micro circuits engineered into various parts of the suit. The upper suit is a skin-tight, black suit with a large white spider symbol at upper abdomen with the legs extending across the rest of abdomen and the outer chest region forming white patterns on arms from shoulder blades to the wrist. Also there are red outlines on suit with a hoodie attached. The hoodie too is black with it's insides being red.

The bottoms is a black cargo, combat pant made from the same material with red outlines tucked into black combat boots with red soles and insides. Also a slim red utility belt is attached to the pant's waist which aside from fastening the pant also holds small gadgets Peter made to assist him in combat.

The mask is all is black with white eye lens visor made from engineered glass which is sturdy and also has micro circuits in the lens and breather part. There's also red outlines at the edge of lens, at the ear, front of and at the back of the neck. Which gives him and edgy look.

The micro circuits are mostly in the mask and the upper chest region. The masks lens is also the display of MAY's UI where she would assist him in his job. The chest region had cloaking circuit which can make the suit invisible but it is yet to be tested.

The suit sticks to his skin like a second skin so, it was easy to make out his muscles. To any women he would truly be a feast for the eyes.

Peter brought his hands up and admired his webshooters. He managed create another and better webshooters from scratch. He improved the mechanism and after much effort he was able to successfully create a more slimmer and convenient webshooters. His bulky webshooters were really a big shame and even major pain the ass.

Instead of the bulky gauntlets there are two thick , but not overly so, crimson bracelets that are attached to suit with nano plugs. This plug allows the webshooters to be connected fully with the suit, which allows MAY to monitor the webshooters.

He also did a lot of modifications. He added a voice activation feature which allowed him to shoot different types of webs. For example, when Peter says the words 'web barrage', his shooters fire off a quick succession of web bullets, saying 'wide net' causes his shooters to drop a large sheet of webbings. Now, this is really convenient.

All in all he really worked his ass off and it paid off.

"What a nice day." Peter said stretching merely. No sooner than he said that trouble appeared. A group of police cars with sirens blazing, were rushing towards the bank. Peter sighed to himself in annoyance. "*sigh* Of course... The day would be perfect if there weren't incidents like this happening... Well it does give me time to test this suit in combat."

"Well, Better get going" And he jumped of and began swinging and following the cars. "MAY what's the situation?"

"Just a second Peter" MAY said and a moment later all information was displayed for Peter on in such a way that it didn't hinder him. "Here. At 10:36 am two cars came rushing. And Eight men dressed in tuxedos and black mask stepped out and charged directly into the bank. They of course came for money but were late in escape as a patrol car which was near was there within moments. So, they have taken hostages. The reinforcements infront of you, as you can see are on way."

"Alright... Won't be too hard."

Peter let go of the web and landed on top of the police car starling the officers in it. The male officer at driving slammed the break hard.

"Howdy!" Spider-Man waved at them and officers looked at him with wipe eyes and open mouth. The male officer was an ordinary middle age man with black and some greying hair, black eyes and a beard. He was wearing the male uniform.

His female partner is rather a very attractive African-American women in her mid-twenties. Silky black hair styled in a ponytail and brown eyes with a lighter shade than her skin. Her chocolate brown skin glistened in light. She wore the female version of the uniform which looked rather restricted around her ample assets.

"S-Spider-Man?!" The male officer exclaimed while his female partner was just staring at him.

"Oh? How'd you guess?" Spider-Man stated dryly as he rolled his eyes behind the mask.

"Y-You look so different! W-What happened?! I thought you were out of the hero business after Goblin gave you a hard time!"

"What does it looks like to you? I got a new costume." Peter once again rolled his eyes then stared back at them with much intensity. "Well how does it look?"

"W-Well it-it-" The male officer started to sweat nervously as he stuttered. He didn't understand why but this guy was putting making him feel really uneasy. Maybe it is the suit which looks really edgy but this guy now has a 'don't fuck with me' vibe to him. While the male officer stuttered his female partner just blurted her opinion out loud.

"You look _good_, spidey..." She said with 'that' look in her eye. If it was the previous Spider-Man he would have been embarrassed but now after being trained to seduce women and how to counter from being seduced with the most extreme sessions some like a bit flirting was going to fluster him.

"Oh!! Thanks for the compliment babe. You yourself look quite edible in you cosplay outfit~" Spider-Man teased her with his infinite experience from his previous life. The female office became fluster and grumbled some thing like 'It's my uniform...' with a cute pout. Spider-Man would have broke the windshield just to give her a hug but he resisted he had work to do. "And the answer to your statement, I was just on a short break. I... I had to sort myself out"

His tone became softer and both officers shared a look but weren't able to say anything.

"Well... I'm back now. So, you can go ahead and spread the word. I'm back. Also you can leave the whole bank situation to me. I'll take care of that you just stand outside with the cuffs ready. Ok?" Spider-Man man asked and both officers nodded. Those two officers are one of the few reasonable people left in the whole New York city. "Also, can do me a really big favour and get a large bucket of french fries and grilled chicken legs with hot sauce. Can you do that?"

"Sure Spidey!" The female officer said.

"Thanks a lot Iris! And you too John! A'ight! I'll see you guys in a few!" And Peter started swinging.

"No problem Spidey! Wait... How do you know my name?!"

"It's on your batch cutie!" He yelled back as he swinged away leaving a very flustered female with a teasing partner.

**Linebreak**

Peter landed in top of the building and went straight for the door on the roof top. He already had MAY disable the alarming system and had her put all the camera on loop.

"By stupid do " Spider-Man asked kicking the door of staircase and as planned the alarm didn't go off. "See, this isn't stupid, it's smart."

The only reason you disable the alarm was so that you can cause more chaos isn't that right Mr. Hero?

I knew it... Anyways. Peter then used his sensory ability just to make sure where the robbers were.

"Two in the security room on the second floor. And rest are on the ground floor holding 26 civilians, 10 employees and 8 guards as hostages. I've a plan. But I should get rid of those two in the security room first. It'll make my job easier."

Plan made he stepped down and went straight for the security room on the second floor.

"Where is it? Where is it? Oh! There it is!" He found the room and... He just... He just... kicked the door open!

His sudden action caused the reaction Spider-Man desired. The two men were startled and just stood there staring at him.

"Yo, stupid!" Spider-Man said snapping the men out of their stupor. The two men point their guns at him but it was already to late for them. Spider-Man grabbed the man closest to him and slammed him brutally in the other man. He didn't let his grip lose though. He spun him again and slammed him onto the table, breaking it in the process and knocking the man out. He then turned to the other man who was trying to get back his footings and grabbed him by the neck and slammed his knee into his face breaking the nose in process. The man screamed but it was muffled as Spider-Man grabbed him rough by his now, broken face.

"Oh? So you can scream? Hahaha! It's good then" Spider-Man laughed in amusement but then he turned to the man his and the man felt a heavy pressure land on him. "Because if you can scream then you can speak and you WILL speak! I'll make you speak!"

Spider-Man spent some time playing with his prey by the time he was done he his prey had already passed out due to fear and pain.

"Hmm... They are the same crime syndicate that Norman had hired to protect his truck. I'll have get rid of them before they becomes a bigger pain in the but"

Spider-Man man then walked towards the desk where the desktop was and picked up the walkie-talkie on the desk and turned it on.

"Come in! Come in! Mark?! Can you hear me?!" Spider-Man said perfectly mimicking the voice of the man he interrogated. It was one of the many things he was taught at the facility from his previous life. He would have to perfect this skill of his with this new body but he was doing well because the man took the bait.

"I hear you?! What happened?!" The mans frantic voice could he heard.

"It's a mess up here! We need help! Joddy passed out! Oh god no! We need help! I repeat we need help-" and with that he crushed the small device in his hands. " Now all I have to do is wait... So, where should I hide? Oh! Over there!"

Spider-Man jumped and opened the air-vent and situated himself up there as he waited for those fools to come.

Spider-Man closed his eye and expanded his senses.

"Alright! Four are coming up and two decided to stay back. Hah? Walking directly into a spider's web. Haha!" Spider-Man chuckled to himself as he retracted his senses and sure enough the door opened and four cautious men carefully stepped in armed with machine guns. 'Those gun can be a trouble if I allow them to pull the trigger. It will alert those fools down there. Oh well, if it comes to worst then I'll just go bullet time on their miserable asses.'

The men stepped in caution and looked around the room for any signs of abnormality but they didn't look up which is was a fatal mistake. If they did they would have noticed two bright glints in the darkness of air vent which was open. 'But alas, they are just some dumb gangster wannabes.'

Two went to check onto their fallen comrades while the other two stood cautious their hand on trigger as if just waiting for something to happen.

"Mark, he is alive but bruised!" The one checking the man Peter had slammed on the desk said.

"Mark! He is alive too but barely!" The one checking on the man Peter interrogated said in panic. "He'll be worse if we don't treat him!"

"What! How the fuck did this happe-" The man didn't get to finish as Spider-Man who was watching from the vent retrieved a small device from his belt and dropped it below. The small cylinder landed on the floor with a clan startling the men and gaining their attention and before they could do anything there was a bright flash of the light that caused them the men to go blind.

"Argh!" The men brought their hands infront of their eyes as a reflex action and the seconds moment was enough for Spider-Man to make a short work of the men. Spider-Man jumped directly onto the man below him(one of the man checking on the KOed ones) and slammed his head with a force enough to knock him out. He then turned to the man behind him and then kicked him in the gut, grabbed the gun of the man and hit him with the but of the gun. Two down. The then turned to the other man who was frantically rubbing his eyes, kneed in the crotch making him bend over and chopping his neck, knocking him out.

He then spun on his heel and turned the only man left, who had just recovered and pointed his the gun at his head. The man recovered but before he could do anything Spider-Man spoke up. "If you even think about moving I'm gonna empty the whole clip inside your belly, you hear me?"

The man did what a sane man would do. He dropped his gun and raised his hand up in surrender.

"Good Boy. Now sleep!" And he knocked him out. Spider-Man man then bounded the six knocked out men together and took all their belongings where he found something he could use. A Glock 12 with a silencer attached. Spider-Man man took the fun and descended downstairs without any noise.

As he descended one of the two men was standing near the stairs his back facing the stairs. Spider-Man kicked the man so hard that went hurling across the room. Everyone in the room was startled and so was the only man left.

"Yo Sissy!" Peter called out walking towards the man. The man snapped his head in his direction his gun ready. But, before he could pull the trigger Spider-Man did. Spider-Man pulled the trigger two times and nailed the man both arms with a bullet making scream in pain and drop the gun. "Thanks for taking good care of these lovely citizens now don't mind as I take over."

He then kicked the guy in the gut sending him out of the building through the glass doors. Spider-Man then turned to the people inside who were looking at hin with wide eyes.

"What are you people looking at? Come on now! Get going!" Spider-Man shooed them. "Go home! And remember be cautious when you enter a bank next time!"

The people thanks him and rushed out of the bank. Spider-Man man to walked out and meet up with the two officers.

"Yo! John! Cutie!" John nodded in acknowledgement while Iris just looked at her feet. And she also had the snacks he wanted. "Oh! Thanks a lot for Iris! I'll treat you if I run into you next time!"

"You will?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Well of course!"

"...Good" She said with a smile.

"*Ahem*" John faked a cough.

"Ah! Right! Took care of all the shrimps. Six are in the security room on the second floor bounding tightly. One is in the lobby just knocked out. Didn't want to waste my webs and one is right here." Spider-Man said as he kicked man laying on the ground besides him in the ribs. The man moaned in pain and both officers cringed a bit as the saw the hole in both of his palm.

"D-Did you shoot him?" John blanched.

"Huh? Watchu talking 'bout?" Spider-Man asked with a clueless look. John and Iris then looked at the gun in his hand then back at him.

"And that gun..?"

Spider-Man man began to twirl the gun as he walked past them while taking the paper bag containing his snacks. He put the gun in the bag and then turned to look at them.

"What gun? I don't see any guns?" Peter said causing the both officers to sweat a bit and to take a step back. "Alright! Guys I'll see you around then! Buh-Bye!"

And then we swinged away.

The two officers sighed and then went back to work. The transformation that Spider-Man went through was not something they had seen coming but it wasn't an unwelcomed one. And with state of the city and the increase in crime rate, something like this might just be the what the world needs.

**Linebreak**

Spider-Man let go of the web and landed on top of a building. He settled himself down and opened the bag he took out the gun and settled it aside and then stared devouring the contents of the bag.

"Man... this is good!" Peter exclaimed with as he took a bite of chicken and ate some fries. "MAY? Ya there?"

[Yes, Sir?]

"I need you to start collecting information on the crime syndicate and this Kingpin Of Crime. Find anything you can on internet. Tomorrow I'm going to the Nexus HUD in New York where I'll launch a part of your 'conscience' into the internet. Which was you'll have access to almost anything connected to internet." Peter ordered and explained his plan to MAY.

[Sure Peter. It will be done by tomorrow morning.]

"Hmm. Good. Now do you have any news for me?" Peter asked as he fished his snack and leaned back looking into the sky.

[Yes Peter. It seems that this morning Ms. Tori Stark announced to the press that she is the Iron-Woman to the press.]

"Eh? Did she now? Well, took her long enough. She dealt with Obadiah a week ago. This world is really strange."

Yeah, this world is really strange indeed. When he researched about this world he was surprised more than a few times. It seemed to him that what ever deity was governing this universe had seemed to Genderbend the heros from the mainstream Marvel Universe.

First of all the Iconic Anthony Howard Stark, the Iron Man is a woman in this world. Astoria Harleen Stark, the 'Iron-Woman is a 30 years old bombshell beauty, who has the reputation of being a playgirl. Sleeping around with a more than a few women, a proud lesbian, with a narcissistic personality.

"Also she is a bitch to most men."

Yeah, that too. Then he researched about Iron Man's eternal rival and imagine his surprise when he found that he too is a she in this world. And there were rumours that some secret agency has recently excavated a ship and the found the Captain America in a block of ice. Apparently she has been sleeping for a long time.

"I swear there is something wrong with this world. My favourite heroes are genderbended here... well, I guess I can't complain when I'm enjoying the sight.

"*Yawn* Man, I'm feeling sleepy and it's just afternoon" Peter said as he stood up. "I'll be receiving the results for my internship by the end of this week. And if I get the go card I'll start under Dr. Storm or Dr. Richards the following week. Also my leave expires this week so I'll be back to school. *Sigh* have to deal with those kids. Whelp, it doesn't matter!"

Peter jumped of the building and began swinging away.

"Those idiots better stay out of my way!"

Well yes. Let us all pray so and hope that Peter would have mercy on those poor souls who would be dumb enough to make Peter unleash his wrath.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phew~ Finally Done. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous two. Word count exceeding 4600. Damn!

Anyways I hope you liked the chapter! I'll be really glad if you did enjoy it. And if the chapter wasn't up to your liking then I'm sorry.

Let me in the reviews what you think about the new suit. Did you get the picture? Did I write it properly? Please do tell. Also if you any Idea or suggestions then do tell me.

Thanks for reading. I'll see you in the next chapter, hopefully real soon!

Buh-Bye!~


	4. 4 Highschool Drama

Yo Guys~

What's up?!

Hope you've been well. I am fine too and it's because of the positive reviews and support I've been getting in the comments and DMs. So thanks a lot!

The story two crossed 2k reads and I feel really great! I don't have anything else to say except thank you. So, thank you!

So, with that done let's get the show started! Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reincarnated As A Certain Webswinger

Chapter 4: Highschool Drama

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Beep* *Beep*

The phone's alarm beeped doing it's job of waking up it's owner. The said owner stirred under the sheets, sleeping blissfully in his bed. A few moments later a hand came out, grabbed the phone from the table besides bed and turned the alarm off.

"*Yawn* Morning already?" Our dear protagonist, Peter Parker mumbled to himself as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Man... When did I get back home after the celebration?"

The reply of his application came yesterday and he was accepted under Dr. Susan Storm. Of course called for a celebration so Peter decided to finish his shift at the bar early and go shopping and fooling as celebration.

Peter was finally able to unwind after a tough week of hardcore training, crime fighting, investigation and work. Peter bought went shopping for fresh clothes since he only had a few pair of them. Then he went for to good restaurant for a good dinner, had fun flirting with a pair of girls in the restaurant, managing to win their hearts he fooled around with the girls tagging along. After a good time with them they exchanged phone numbers and he bid the goodbye.

He returned to his flat and after a good hot shower he went straight for the bed and before he knew he was off to the la-la land.

"Cute girls. Aren't they my seniors?"

[Yes Peter, they are. Jessica Jones and Michelle Jones, while they have the same last name they aren't related to each other but they are best friends and are really close to each other.] MAY replied. [Michelle Jones is a normal girl but is exceptionally smart. She currently lives with her mother, Alia Jones who was divorced by her former husband. She is a normal civilian and runs a small cafe to support herself and her daughter.]

"Mmhmm. That's normal I guess." Peter said as he got up and started stretching.

[It is normal compared to Jessica's background. Jessica lives with her mother, Alisa Jones who is a private detective and is one of the best in New York. There is no information about her father and according to the data I have gathered, Jessica doesn't know much herself and avoids the topic as much as she can. But what makes her interesting is that during a school trip when she was in Junior High there was an accident and she was in coma for a brief period. What exactly happened is unclear but there are rumours which includes the words 'radioactive' and 'experiment'.]

"That's definitely a scary pair of words right there." Peter said as he finished his stretching. "Well it doesn't matter. For now just try to gather as much as information you can on the Kingpin. Also, keep an eye open for any abnormality. I have a gut feeling that things are about to get messy real soon."

[Alright Peter]

Peter decided to skip the morning training as he has to prepare for the his first day at school after a while. Peter stepped into bathroom for a nice hot, refreshing bath.

Half an hour later, Peter stepped out and head for the wardrobe to get dressed.

He decided to wear a dark crimson, hooded jacket over a black sweat shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black sneakers. He grabbed his single strap, backpack and started dumping all the things he needed in it. Books and stuff, his laptop and a black cylindrical metal container. What it contains is obvious. His suit and his gears. Only he can open it with his fingerprints.

The container is made from a powerful alloy which would make it difficult for anyone else other than himself if they trued to forcefully open it.

Peter fished his phone out and started to stream music. Aside from fighting and training, music and games became favourite pastime activities of his. Even in his past life he was a big fan of the Rap and new Pop Genre.

[Play: The Ringer- Eminem]

Peter nodded to beat and started rapping himself in sync as he prepared his breakfast. Grilled honey beefsteak, a large omelette and mixed fruit juice. Peter sat at the table and help himself with the food. Half an hour later he was done eating and ready for school.

He grabbed the flat's keys and his headphones and stepped out.

**Linebreak**

Peter managed to catch the bus for the first time in his life. He was always late or was busy fighting in the past and would only reach the school at nick of time. As soon as he sat settled himself it suddenly struck to him that 'those' people would also be in the bus and scowled to himself. The doors had already closed and the bus was moving.

"Or may they won't come at all. Their '_handsome_' and '_rich_' boyfriends have cars after all." Peter muttered to himself with venom in his voice. He then took a calm breath as he tried to stabilize his breath. But was futile as the bus stopped and two female who were very good looking stepped inside. They caught everyone's attention even Peter's. But his was for an entirely different reason than others. Because this two females have been one of the causes of his pain. They are Mary Jane Watson and Gwen George Stacy. Peter clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

Peter breathed in and out and after regaining some control. He pulled his hood up to and looked down acting as if he was looking into his phone.

The two walked his direction and glanced at him and were confused as they weren't able identify him or even get a look at his face but shrugged as they had more important things to talk about like complain to each other about their boyfriends who didn't even come to pick them up. They settled themselves in the seat infront of his.

Peter was able to calm himself by now and was thankful he didn't blow up. 'I need to start training my mind again. These feeling of rage isn't fully mine. What I experienced just now must be the feelings that Peter had bottled deep into his heart. Damn! I have to commend him for holding the damn for so long. I actually had to put effort I might have blew up on them.'

'Feeling rage, fear or happiness can be a hindrance in the battlefield. These feeling cloud one's judge and strip them of their ability to think logically. I need to start training my mind or else I'll never be able to reach my full potential. Thankfully I have a lot of time to conquer my emotions.' Peter said as he switched the track to a more pleasant calming song. 'Better. And also just because this feelings are of the old Peter doesn't mean that I'll forgive them easily and let them in. I don't want anything to do with them.'

Peter closed his eyes and started practicing the control exercises that were taught to him in the facility. The experts at facility taught these exercises to the special ops trainees because they didn't want them to lose their life because they lost their cool in the battlefield. While stripping them of all emotions might seem like an easy option they didn't do that because it was too inhumane for their cause which was to protect the world and also stripping the soldiers of their emotions similar would limit them from reaching their peak.

Peter's eyes opened when the bus stopped. Peter waited for everyone to get off and then he himself got off. As soon as he got off his eyes fell on the pair of two jackasses for whom he always had a great deal of resentment even in his previous life. To him the comics didn't really paint Harry Osborn and Flash Thompson in a good light and with Peter's bottled up feeling he only resented them even more if it was possible.

Peter shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodies and looked down and walked past the pair of couples and marched towards the office. He needed meet the headmaster and request a change in his schedule.

**Linebreak**

It seems that he didn't have to make a request.

'It seems someone went through the trouble to feed this pig some cash to get me out of his and his girl's way.' Peter thought to himself in dry amusement. 'I wonder just who might that rich jackass be. Osborn? Nah... He's my best friend he can't do that.'

Peter just chuckled to himself, an evil smirk crossing his face as he put his hands on the headmaster's desk and leaned forward. The headmaster, a chubby middle-age man with balding head leaned back, sweating like a pig.

"Tell me Headmaster Clarence... Just how much did he feed you to get me out of his way?" Peter asked as his eyes turned Steel cold losing all the warmth and shine they had a moment ago.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about Parker!" The headmaster stuttered but then tried to act tough. "You better get going or I'll have to suspend y-"

"Can it." Peter said and a heavy pressure settled onto the shoulders of the man. The man was petrified as Peter grabbed the man by collars and pulled him face to face. "Don't even think about threatening me. Otherwise I'll make your life a living hell."

"H-How dare you threaten-"

"Shut.Up... This isn't a threat. It's a promise. I'm dead serious when I say don't fuck with me because you won't like the results. And you really won't like it when I leak the videos of you having sex with your secretary and harassing young girls."

The man was shocked. His legs were shaking as he gulped fearfully.

"I have men like you the most. Spineless cowards" Peter stated as he took his schedule from the desk and turned to leave. "Also thanks... For saving me the trouble of coming here to ask you for a new schedule. Have a good day Clarence."

Peter stepped outside the office leaving a shaken man behind as he went through his new schedule and sighed.

"I don't have any classes with Watson aside from homeroom and P.E." Peter said. "Harry thought this out I have to admit it but he could have been more subtle. But shit. It seems most classes that I have are with Stacy. Well I just have to do my own thing."

Ring* *Ring*

"Oh well... Homeroom first I guess." Peter said to himself as started walking towards his class.

After a minute or he was infront of the classroom door and with his enhanced hearing he could hear the teacher as she was just calling out his name on the other side of the door.

"Peter Parker? *Sigh* Alrigh-"

Peter without knocking just slid the door open and walked in saying. "Yeah. Present"

Everyone's head snapped in his direction as he stood there looking at the teacher.

"U-Umm... Peter?" The pretty lady in her mid-thirties asked unsure as she could make his face out. The lady looks are quite oriental. Long black silky hair, thing sharp eyebrows, mono-lid blue eyes, small nose, pink lips and a very voluptuous body which looked like a feast wrapped in the outfit she was wearing. Her name is Jane Watanabe, a Japanese-American woman born and raised in Ireland where she picked up her accent.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that" Peter said as he pulled his hood down and the teacher took a sharp breath in. Peter had definitely changed. Tall, handsome with a refined air around him. He was definitely desirable and he got the reaction that he wanted. Peter gave her a half smile which clearly didn't reach his steely eyes. "Sorry for the extended leave. I had to sort things out."

The pretty teacher was able to knock herself out of her stupor and nodded as she looked into Peter's eye with sympathy. "It's alright Peter. I can understand why you needed the leave... I hope you were able to... Sort everything out."

Peter's smiled widened a bit and nodded.

"Good. Now go take a seat." Jane said and Peter walked past the two pair of couples who were seating right next to each other.

Harry smiled (Peter knew he did it forcefully) and raised a hand for fist-bump but was left hanging as Peter walked right past him and Watson ignoring them both.

Mary Jane was even more surprised as Peter completely ignored them. Gwen and Flash too were as Peter didn't even spare them a glance.

Peter walked and settled himself on the second last seat which was right besides the window.

He fished out his notebook and nodded at the teacher who started the class. Peter barely paid any attention in class as he already knew all the were teaching. Perks of being a genius. Peter was scribbling new ideas and formulas to make breakthrough.

Even though he didn't look up from his book he could still feel a few curious and some resentful eyes. Honestly, he was about to look up and was about to give them the bird but thankfully he didn't have to as the bell rang and the homeroom was over. Peter quickly but smoothly gathered his things when the teacher was still give them instructions. Peter stood up to leave before anyone could.

He looked at the teacher and smiled as he passed by her. Jane was about to say something but could as the dazzling smile Peter gave her had her feeling weak in the knees.

Peter left the class to get to his next one. He wanted to get away from them but-

"Peter!"

Yes, exactly. But it seems that those people don't want to leave him alone. Peter ignored the call and quicken his pace but they caught up.

"Peter! Wait up!" A hand landed on Peter's shoulder. Peter's eyes turn cold as he stopped and slapped the hand off his shoulde. Peter turned and saw the face of a shocked Mary Jane as she looked at him with a hurt look in her eyes. Gwen and those other two jackass were right behind him staring at him.

Peter took a deep breath and a step back before levelling a cold, impressive look on them.

"What do you lot need from me?" Peter asked with the barest hint of venom slipping into his tone and everyone felt a sudden chill. Mary Jane who was standing closest to him nearly shuddered.

"P-Peter?! What happened?!" Mary Jane asked as she managed to recover. She looked at Peter with confusion and concern. Peter scoffed out loud as his he looked at them with a half smile that didn't reach his eyes which were giving off a very dangerous feel.

"What do you think happened? The only person I had in my live passed away. The only relative I had passed away. The closest I ever had to a mother passed away. The only support I ever had died. My lovely aunt May Parker died." Peter said as he looked at her with a hard stare. Mary Jane and Gwen flinched visibly and Harry looked really uncomfortable as everyone in the hallway was looking at them. Meanwhile Flash was looking at Peter as if Peter was the one who did something wrong and wanted to murder Peter. "Didn't get the news? (Cue multiple flinches) How come I didn't see you at the funeral? (Flinch once again)."

Mary Jane looked at Peter shakily as she opened her mouth, "Peter... I know that you are upset but believe me I was busy, I-I had-"

"Oh? I believe you without a doubt Ms. Watson. I really do. I know you were busy on a trip to 'I don't know nor do I want to' with your BFFs and I don't really give a fuck!" Peter retorted with a cold smile which caused everyone to shrink. Nobody had ever heard Peter cuss, this was the first time. Mary Jane tried to say something but Peter wasn't having any of that. "Just shut up".

Mary Jane actually staggered back when she was hit by those hateful words.

"You don't have to explain yourself because I don't want to hear it. Aunt May's death was an eye opener for me if you really wanna know what happened to me. I know who my friends are and who are not." Peter said as he shifted the weight onto his right leg as he gave them a cold glare. "I don't have a big list of friends and just so you know you lot aren't in it. So stay put and out of my way."

The two girls gasped while their boyfriends looked positively pissed off.

"Enough Peter! I know your angry but your crossing the line-" Harry being an Osborn tried to act tough but Peter wasn't really in a good mood to deal with him.

"Shut up Osborn. I won't take a shit from anyone and especially I won't take a shit from you backstabbing son of a bitch." Peter said shocking everyone. There wasn't anyone who wanted to but heads with Harry because he was a Osborn and Harry just called his mom a bitch.

"Oh by bitch I didn't mean you Mom, she was a good woman, god bless her soul. I meant-Oh well, You are so smart I know you'll figure out yourself! Haha." Peter laughed coldly as he turned to walk away but turned his head to look back. "Also! Thanks for going through the trouble to change my schedule. I was gonna ask for this change myself cause I don't want you idiots around me. So thanks for your help asshole even though I still have to put up with the blonde one. I have class and I don't wanna see your face mugs so out'ta my way."

Peter shoved his hand into his pockets and walked towards his next class. He was feeling good now that he got that out of his chest. Even though he was practicing those exercises this felt way better.

As Peter turned around the corner he nearly bumped into two girls who he was familiar with.

"Sorry 'bout tha-Oh? It's you two" Peter said as he smiled.

"Peter?! It's you!" The older of the two girl said. A true beauty with flawless, snow-, white skin, long silky black hair that reach her waist and frame her lovely face. Even though she was 19 she looked quite mature and it was due to her body. Her assets are quite eye-catching. Blue eyes glinting with amusement and affection. Her juicy pink lips curled up as she smiled at Peter. This girl is Jessica Jones, Peter's senior.

She is wearing a black tank top under a grey over jacket which gave a good look at her toned belly, black denim jeans that wrapped snugly around her legs and grey shoes. She is also wearing a black beanie. This girl here can easily rival those models out there.

The girl besides Jessica is another beauty. Tanned brown skin with curly wavy hair styled into a ponytail with a few bangs falling over her right eye and framing her lovely face. She had a look of indifference plastered on her face but the look of adoration was clearly visible in her chocolate brown eyes. This girl too is another bombshell beauty. This girl is Michelle Jones. Peter's senior and Jessica's best and childhood friend.

She is wearing a white button-up shirt under a brown jacket, black jeans that wrapped snugly around her legs barely reached her mild-calf giving a good view of it and black-white sneakers.

Michelle wrinkled her cute button nose playfully and looked at Peter with a mock-disgusted look.

"Oh, It's you. What do you want?" She asked giving Peter a superior look which earned her a elbow from Jessica.

"Now, now Michelle play nice. After all we still have to thank our junior here for the lovely date we had last evening." Jessica said with a smile and looked at Peter with 'that' look in her eyes. "Thank you Peter. We really had lots of fun last night and it was all because of you. Please allow us to treat you for a lunch."

"It's really no big deal-"

"We insist" It didn't seem to him that they were gonna let him say no.

"*Sigh* Alright. I'll see you in the canteen at lunch break."

"Great!"

"... You better be grateful that someone like me is treating a dork like yo-Ouch! What the hell JJ!" Michelle began but was elbowed once again.

"I told you play nice MJ!" Jessica replied. Peter chuckled loudly catching their attention.

"Haha. You girls are really cute. Oh crap! I have to go. I'll see you later."

And Peter left but he didn't have to turn around to know that his words made an impact on them.

"... JJ?"

"... Yeah?"

"... Did he just call us cute?"

"... He did MJ."

"... No one ever called us that."

"... I know. Most men are busy ogling us to speak anything."

"... I feel strange."

"... Do you hate it?"

"... No. It feels nice. I actually like it."

"... Me too, MJ, Me too."

"We still have classes you know?"

"*Argh* Come on then! Let's go!"

"Hehe..."

**Linebreak**

"Haha! You really are a fun guy Pete." Jessica said as she looked at Peter with a smile. Currently Peter, Jessica and Michelle are sitting in the canteen as they had planned.

"Yeah... I don't want to say this but I like your company more than other boys." Michelle said but looked away when she saw Peter smiling her way.

"Haha. Thank-"

"Hey now look what we have here!" Flash Thompson's voice rang through the canteen as he and his gang of goons came stalking and around the table Peter and the girls were sitting at. "Puny Parker trying to friends! Hahaha! Wow Parker did you drug these hot babes here to get them to sit down with you! Hahaha!"

Thompson's gang laughed as they looked at Peter with mocking and ridiculing looks. Peter turned his head a bit and saw Osborn, Watson and Stacy looking at this whole ordeal from far away. Harry was watching with undisguised glee while Watson was looking with concern. Stacy was standing there hands folded with a frown, more likely mad at Flash for the choices of his words and ogling girls other than her than being mad for bullying him.

"What Parker? Don't you have something to say? Weren't you babbling your shitty mouth in the morning? What happened now? Who's the bitch now?! Hahaha!"

Peter clenched his hand and was about to stand up but Jessica held his hand with a unnatural firm grip that surprised him. His eyes turned cold and snapped in her direction but soften when he saw the concern in her eyes. She didn't want Peter to get into trouble.

"Why don't you take your fuck buddies and fuck off Thompson?!" Michelle hissed at Flash who was startled with a fierce look Michelle gave him.

"S-Shut you cunt! It's none of your business!"

"Huh? I maybe a cunt but I'm not bigger than you are Thompscunt!" Michelle retorted as she flipped Thompson the bird.

Everyone began laughing as Flash turned red in the face but he could do anything to her. He knew that she had a lot of blackmail material on her. This was another reason nobody messed with these two girls they were scary.

"Parker?! What's the matter can't fight your own fights?! Huh?! Bitch, you don't deserve to live you pussy! You didn't deserve Mary or Gwen! And they are really glad that we took them away." Flash blew up and everyone turned silent. Peter froze up as soon as he heard that but what came next caused him to snap. Hard. "Your aunt May must be glad dead now cause she wouldn't be embarrassed by you anymore! I know I am gla-Ahhhhh!"

Thompson could never finish the sentence as in a flash Peter had shook Jessica's hand off, stood up, turned and socked him hard in gut. He didn't stop there. He grabbed his face and kneed him in the face breaking his nose.

He didn't let go he mounted Flash and began punching him in the face.

"W-What are you doing you idiots! Stop him! Beat him up!" Harry shouted. The minions nodded and rushed ahead.

The first one tried to kick Peter but he blocked the kick with his fore arm and punched him the gut sending the first one tumbling back. He second came running and threw a heavy punch. Peter ducked under the punch and spartan-kicked the third one in the gut and then gave second minion a back kick to the face. He turned to the third one and grabbed him by the collar and threw him straight into the first minion who was getting up sending them straight into tables. He turned back to Flash who was backing away from him while holding his broken nose.

He ran straight for Flash who tried to throw a punch frantically. Peter ducked under his punch, went around him grabbed him from behind and suplexed him. Thankfully Flash didn't break his neck or anything as even when he landed on the table behind him breaking it in the process.

Peter stood up and looked around. Everyone was looking at him with awe, admiration or nervousness plastered on their face. Everyone except one called Harry Osborn who was charging at him with a look of hate plastered on his face.

"How dare you attack my friend?! I'll beat you to death you vermin!" Harry bellowed as he charged armed with a baseball bat. Peter turned his head a bit and looked at Michelle who nodded and quickly fished out her phone and started recording.

Peter ducked under the first swing then leaned back narrowly avoided getting hit straight in the head. He kept dodging for a while frustrating Harry to his wits end then he smirked. He purposely didn't avoid last swing and was hit right in the face.

He didn't even feel it due to his superhuman endurance and inhumane pain tolerance he had from his previous life. But he knew his plan work as he could feel warm blood flowing down his cheek.

Everyone gasped as they saw Peter bleeding.

"Not so tough are you now Parker?" Harry mocked.

Jessica had enough. She was about to jump in and beat the shit out of that Assborn. When she saw Peter bleeding something within her snapped. She was gonna jump in even if she has to expose her 'powers' to everyone. But she didn't jump in because she saw Peter do something she didn't not expect.

Peter just smirked coldly catching Harry off-guard.

"Haha... Harry I thought you were smart but it seems I was wrong. You see Michelle over there?" Peter said as he pointed in her direction. Harry turned to look at her and his eyes widened in mix of realization and horror. He shakily turned to look at Peter who smirked and raised his hands to the wound and wiped the blood of his face. "That recording and my blood here are going to show you why exactly you should stay away from me. This blood also means that I am able to defend myself."

Peter rushed forward and before Harry could react he punched him in the face then in the gut. He grabbed the baseball bat and shoved the but if the bat into hid gut. He didn't put much force into it as he didn't want to murder this brat.

He grabbed Harry by the back if his neck and threw him on a table. He grabbed a plate and then slammed it onto his head knocking him out.

"This will teach you to stay out of my." Peter then proceeded to spit on the bruised face of Harry Osborn. He turned his head and looked at his two ex-girlfriends who froze as their eyes meet his. He just smirked and then turned to Michelle and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. Everyone except Jessica gasped at this action. Michelle was stuttering while Jessica looked very amused and a bit jealous.

"Thanks for you help Michelle. I hope you won't mind if I borrow your phone for a while, will you?" Peter asked and the was he said Michelle name caused her shiver in delight not that she'd admit it.

"Uh-huh" She nodded her head absentmindedly.

"Thanks a lot" Peter said and kissed her cheek before he let go of her to collect his belongings. "I'll see you guys after school. I'll return your phone then Michelle. See ya~".

Peter turned and walked towards the group of nervous teachers who had done nothing to stop the fight and they had been watching the entire time.

Michelle stood there touching the spot where Peter kissed her while smiling to herself like an idiot. Jessica looked at Michelle's smitten face with a smirk. "Admit it. You are smitten."

"... I am"

"Hehehe."

Peter was walking towards headmaster office. He pulled his sleeve up and on his wrist was his new smartwatch which he had modified a bit.

He clicked on the surface and it booted up.

"MAY?"

[Yes Peter?]

"I need you to do something. Firstly I want you to delete yesterday's and today's every single CCTV recordings and I want you to spread this edited clip of Harry hitting me with the bat, make sure it goes viral on internet. Also try to make everyone who sees the video turn against Osborn. And also keep and eye so if anyone has recorded the whole ordeal then terminate it and leave no trace behind."

[Will be done]

"Excellent."

Peter smirked to himself as he walked inside the headmaster's office without knocking. The headmaster was startled and his secretary who was giving him a _head_ ran out in a hurry.

"Parker?! How dare you barge-"

"Shut up" Peter said as he gave the spineless man a death glare. "I am going to say something and you better be quite and listen or everything I have on you will be accessible to everyone in this entire city by tomorrow morning. Got it?"

The man gulped and nodded shakily.

"Good now listen..."

**Linebreak**

"Howdy! Jessica. Michelle." Peter said as he waved at them before walking towards them. The last class just ended a few minutes ago and he was glad he was finally out. The rest of classes went without a problem. No one approached him except Ms. Jane who gave him a stern lecture for breaking school rule but also praised him for finally standing up for himself. And yeah Peter had to visit the nurse so now he sported a bandaid on his face where he was hurt.

"Hey hotshot~ Going my way?~" Jessica greeted him with a flirty smile which earned her a elbow from a slightly jealous Michelle. "Ouch! Come on Michelle! I'm just joking!"

"It would be a good joke if you didn't sound like local slut." Michelle said sternly.

"Ouch! Don't be so stingy MJ~ Don't you know sharing is caring?~" Jessica said with a smirk. Then she turned to Peter and started eyeing him up like a piece of meat. "Plus there is so much here that you can share~"

"Humph!" Michelle didn't reply just elbowed Jessica once again.

"Ouch! Alright! I'll stop! Just stop hitting me already!"

"Haha. As lively as every you two. Anyways here Michelle, your phone. Thanks once again." Peter said as he kissed Michelle on the cheek once again which caused the girl to loosen up.

"I-It's alright." Michelle replied shaking her head with a thin smile. Jessica puffed her cheeks in annoyance at the display of affection in public.

Peter chuckled to himself as he gave Jessica a kiss too who purposely turned her head a bit so that it was very close to her lips.

"Hehe... Was I that obvious?" Jessica asked with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah you were that obvious." Peter replied.

"Good!"

"Haha"

"Hehe"

"Humph!"

"Ouch!" Both Peter and Jessica yelped together as Michelle stomped on their feet and began walking away with a small pout.

"Idiots..." She muttered to herself but both Peter and Jessica heard it and looked at each other with wide grins.

"Oi girl! Wait up!"

"MJ~ You need to calm your tits a bit babe~"

"Idiot! Don't say things like _that_ in public!"

"Hahaha!"

"And stop picking on me you two!"

"Hahahaha!"

Peter and his two lovely ladies were now seating in a cafe. Peter asked them out as he wanted to thank them for their support.

"Anyway Peter. What happened? I mean how did they let you off this easily."

"Hmm? Well actually they wanted to give me a punishment but couldn't do anything as they had nothing against me."

"Hmm?"

"It seems that the CCTV cameras aren't able to record the footages since last few days. So nothing over there. Lucky right? Also nobody stepped up to say anything against me as no one wants to get involved in this matter. So nothing over there. Also they can't punish me as the only people that spoke against me were Flash, Harry and their gang. Surprisingly Watson and Stacy didn't speak up and I heard the four of them having an argument but I was feeling to lazy to actually pay attention. Plus, I edited and uploaded the video of Harry hitting me with the bat on internet and it went viral. So there is a lot heat on the Osborns. I saw Norman while leaving and took pleasure watching Harry getting chewed by him. All I got was a lecture and a warning." Peter answered with a shrug. Both the girls nodded but they still had their doubts. They knew that Peter wasn't telling them the full story and they knew that Peter knows this too.

"So... Norman isn't coming for your head?"

"Nah... While he did give me a glare, which wasn't that scary, we both know that he can't get involved in this." Peter answered sipping from his cup.

"And why won't he?" Michelle asked.

"Why? Because he is an Osborn. And by that I mean he is a dumbass who thinks that everybody should solve their own problems and shouldn't be dependent on others." Peter answered.

"Even if it's his own son?" Jessica asked baffled.

"Especially if it's his own son." Peter corrected Jessica. "Norman is harder on Harry than he is on anyone else. Plus, Harry always relying on Norman's name or help that makes Harry look like a failure in his eyes. So, he won't get involved in this and will expect Harry to solve this matter my himself. And I know very well that Harry won't do a thing."

"And why won't he do a thing?" Michelle asked with a single eyebrow raised.

"Huh? Because he is Harry. He is a bigger dumbass than Norman." Peter said.

"Hmm. You have a point there." Michelle nodded agreeing whole heartedly.

"Really?" If this was an anime, Jessica would have sweat dropped looking at this.

"Yeah! Dumbasses are dumbasses because the are 'dumb' asses!" Peter and Michelle answered in sync.

"*sigh* Alright..."

"Hahaha"

Peter laughed to himself as he looked at the girls infront of him with smile.

"So... Are you both free this weekend? Wanna check out this movie that just came out?" Peter asked.

"Are you asking us out for a date?" Jessica asked with an amused smile.

"Huh? Am I that obvious?" Peter asked with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, you are _that_ obvious" Both the girls replied in sync.

"Good... So?"

"Of course we will!"

"Alright then! I have sometime before I go home. So, Arcade?"

"Yeah! Arcade!"

And the trio of teens left for arcade after Peter paid for their bills. Peter smiled to himself as he finally found himself friends that he knows won't betray him.

There are many things that he has to take care of but they can wait. He has to prepare for the date so that he can fully win over the hearts of these two girls and ensnare them.

[Alert: Fourth Wall Breaks!]

"You make me sound like I'm some creepy pervert."

Oh? You aren't a pervert then?

"I am a perfectly healthy male. Thank you."

To me it sounds like a cover for 'I am one. How'd you know?'

I knew it. Hahaha!

"Fuck you Kain."

Ewww bro! I don't swing that way!

"You idiot! I didn't mean that way!"

Hahaha!

"*sigh* Anyways. Dear readers I hope you like the chapter. This is the biggest chapter Kain has ever written in his life. So he'd really appreciate it if you liked the chapter and comment about how you feel about this chapter"

"Also. If you have any ideas or suggestions you can always post a review or DM the author. He has nothing better to do so he'll definitely listen to you. Anyways thank you for reading. We'll see you guys in the next chapter. Till then. Goodbye~"

Tata~


	5. 5 Cleaning Up The City Pt 1 (Kingpin)

Yo guys...

How are you?... *Yawn* Doing good? Good...

I don't have anything to say today so let's just start the story without any BS and also thanks for reading...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reincarnated As A Certain Webswinger

Chapter 5: Cleaning Up The City Pt. 1 (Kingpin)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Cowabunga!" People speaking.

'Cowabunga!' People thinking.

**"Cowabunga!"** Entities speaking.

[Cowabunga] AI Speaking.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sun began to set as darkness began to takeover. Spider-Man who was sitting on a tall tower observed, as the city began to lit up.

"The city is beautiful, isn't it?" Peter asked MAY sitting without his mask on, in a state of trance.

[Yes, it is] MAY replied. [But we have more pressing matters at hand]

"Oh? Is it that time already?"

[Yes it is]

"Alright" Peter stood up grabbing his mask. After equipping it he stretched a bit to loosen himself. "It's time clean the city."

Spider-Man jumped off the tower as he began swinging towards his destination.

**Linebreak**

Spider-Man performed a flip and landed on top of a warehouse. He was in the 'dark side of the city'. An area of New York city which is infested by drugs, guns, gangsters and depravity.

Why is he in this shady part of the city you ask? It's because Peter decided that it was time to clean the city. And the first honoured victims would be the Kingpin. He was actually going to take easy in exterminating this syndicate but he saw in yesterday's news that seven civilians were hit by bullets during a gang war. From the seven, two were elementary school students. Thankfully no one died but the damage was done. Peter was reminded why exactly it was necessary to get rid of these gangsters.

"As long as scums like them are loose without restrain, innocent lives would always be in danger"

Peter closed his eyes and expanded his senses.

"30 men all armed. They seem to be guarding the containers which I suspect contain unlicensed/illegal guns. MAY? I hope you have the NYPD the message."

[Don't worry Peter. They would be arriving in 30 minutes.]

"Good. Also tell them not to come in with their sirens blazing. There would be no point of me sneaking in then if they come waking up everyone in this entire block."

[Yes Peter]

"Alright. It's time to rock." Spider-Man said to himself as he jumped inside the warehouse from the opening in the roof. Spider-Man landed behind two men without a sound and all the could hear was a slight swish of the wind but before they could fully turn and look behind the lights went out.

"What the hel-Mmph!!"

"Buddy?! What happen-Uff!"

Spider-Man purposely allowed them to shout before he knocked them out. The rest of the men were instantly on guard but in the darkness they couldn't see a thing.

But Spider-Man can still see everything. He had installed night vision in the lenses when he was making them so he wouldn't be blind even in the dark. Well he would never actually be blind even if he actually went blind because of his super sensitive spider sense and because of his sensory powers from his previous life.

Spider-Man began stalking around taking the goons down one by one and by the time someone managed to turn the lights back on there were only five guys left. The rest of them were knocked out, bounded together in groups of five and cocooned to the walls.

"What the fuck?! How did this happen?!" The goon who put the lights out shrieked in shock. He looked around but couldn't find anyone.

"Look at those webs you idiots! The Spider!! It must be that damned Spider-Man!!" The goon who seemed to be the leader shouted.

"Oh? So some of you do have brains it seens." The heard someone speak behind them. They spun around too see Spider-Man who was behind their leader.

"It's you-Uff!!" The leader couldn't finished as Spider-Man kicked him in the gut and slammed him in to the ground with a heel kick to his back.

"Of course it's me." Spider-Man said with an evil chuckle. "Didn't you get the news? I'm back in business and I'm cleaning up the city right now. So sit back and allow me to do my job!"

Spider-Man ducked under the punch of the second punk and jumped over the third one with a backflip. While mid-air he kicked the third one right in the back sending him crashing into the second punk. Landing on his feet he webbed them together and they were webbed in very awkward positions.

"You shithead! Move! Your squeezing my little brother too hard!"

"Like hell I can you fucker! And it's you who needs to move! Hands off my ass man!"

"You fucking Homo!"

"Right back at cha' bitch!"

Spider-Man man really wanted to watch them argue but he had a job to do. He didn't need his spider sense to know that the remaining two punks were rushing at him. They are just that predictable and their shitty war cry made it even more obvious.

Spider-Man leaned back and avoided the first punch by an inch turned again and ducked under the swing from the fifth punk. He grabbed the fifth's outstretched hand and flipped him over his body and slammed him onto a box crate that was besides him. Spider-Man leaned to the side just avoiding a stab from the remaining punk. He trapped the man's hand under his arm and elbowed him in the face then proceeded to slam his calf on the man's crotch with enough pressure to bruise his nuts.

The man let go of the knife and stumbled onto his back holding his baby-makers in agony.

"I know I should say I'm sorry but I won't cause I'm not sorry. Honestly I might be enjoying your pain a bit too much. Hahaha!" Spider-Man laughed. "Alright. Time to tidy up!"

After bounding the goons to the wall. Spider-Man stretched as he walked outside the warehouse just as the SWAT busted the gates and charged inside and pointed their weapons at him as soon as they spotted him.

"It's the Police! Don't mov-"

"You bozos sure take your time." Spider-Man simply stated out loud as he walked past the dumbfounded officers. Spotting John and Iris he waved at them. "Yo! John! Cutie! How's it going?"

"Will you please stop calling me that... It's embarrassing" Iris glared at Spider-Man but it was easy to tell that her eyes do not hold any real animosity. "That aside. How did you manage to get into the NYPD's secure network to leave a tip."

"Does it matter? Also shouldn't you be glad that I'm making this easier for you" Spider-Man asked his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes, about that. How much do we have on the Kingpin?" John asked seriously.

"Enough to make sure that his stay behind the bars will be a long one." Spider-Man replied as he jabbed his thumb at the warehouse. "I also have witnesses who will cooperate during interrogation. Also there are multiple crates of unlicensed weapons and other things like stolen antiques and stuff like that. Also there are a we paper logs with details of dealers and customers, supplies, supply routes and bank accounts. There are some big names among the list of dealers and customers. What do you think enough?"

John grinned in reply and was about to say something but was interrupted as the wind picked up. They turned their heads and saw helicopter right above their heads.

"Didn't I warn you idiots to not bring 'things' like 'that' which would make your presence obvious." Spider-Man asked as looked at John and Iris who were still looking at the helicopter.

"Believe me Spidey. It isn't ours." Iris replied still not taking her eyes off.

A burly bald man wearing a white business suit with purple pant and white shoes slid the door open and looked down at Spider-Man and Co. with a big sinister grin.

Peter's eyes widened in realization as soon as he saw the man settle a rocket launcher over his shoulder and aim at the warehouse.

"That wanker is gonna blow up the warehouse!" Spider-Man swore as he began running towards the warehouse.

"What are you doing?! We need to get out!" Iris scream as she and her team rushed to take cover.

"I'm gonna stop him and bring him to his knees. I am not gonna lose any more!" Spider-Man shouted back and on cue the bald man fired the rocket.

Peter's danger sense went overdrive as it sensed the incoming danger but Peter was calm and ready. Peter concentrated and his legs began to emit an energy of sorts. His legs were visibly covered by a light layer of purplish-pulsing-mist like energy and suddenly he was running at a more faster pace. Peter approach the warehouse and began running up the wall and when he reached the edge he jumped up and high! Right in the incoming projectile's direction.

Peter's pupil contracted as the time began to flow slowly for him. Peter found himself exactly above the projectile which would hit the warehouse real soon but Peter had it all covered.

Spider-Man's web attached to missile as the time resumed it's normal pace. Peter twisted his body and the web tugged at the projectile hard and forced it to change it's direction. The projectile missed hitting the warehouse by a foot and was forcefully shoved towards the dark night sky.

If one looked closely they would see a circular object attached to the projectile by the webs that was blinking rapidly.

Spider-Man man landed back on the floor and turned to look at the man in the helicopter who was glaring daggers at him. Spider-Man raised his hand and gave him the middle finger. "Boom"

BOOMMM!*

The projectile exploded mid-air, harmless with a large boom and a bright flash of light.

"Fuck!" The man cursed and turned his head to give the pilot his order. "Come on! Move it you idiot! I need to get away!"

The pilot nodded and tried to maneuver the Helicopter away. Keyword: 'Tried'. Spider-Man was pissed and he was having none of it.

"You aren't getting away Fisk!" Spider-Man's enhanced webs connected with the body if the bird as Spider-Man anchored the bird to the ground. "I'm gonna make you pay!"

Spider-Man fired multiple webs in quick succession and anchored the bird to the ground. The pilot was sweating by now as the helicopter wasn't even able to strain the webs. Spider-Man smirked to himself. 'Time for some badass shit.

Spider-Man crouched and flipped high and backwards while mid air he fired two weblines at the bird. One at the nose and one at the tail that attached themselves firmly. Spider-Man landed on his feet and pulled hard. His arms and upper torso lit up with the purple energy and he was able to bring the large bird to it's fall.

The helicopter crashed as it dragged on and against the ground with a screech .Once it stopped Spider-Man began walking in the direction of the downed bird.

Peter looked at Iris who was peeking through her cover behind a half broken wall directly into her eyes and signalled her to take her team and get to a safe distance. Iris nodded and did so.

Spider-Man cracked his knuckles as he approached. "Im'ma gonna enjoy this a lot."

"Alright Fisk! The fun game's over and just for that I'm here to give you an extra punishment! Now come on and out!" Spider-Man challenge and no sooner than he speak the sliding door was blasted and a slightly bleeding and very much pissed Fisk hopped out of the wrecked bird.

Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin glared at Spider-Man with hate filled eyes as he pointed his cane at Spider-Man.

"You dare to mess with me you Spider-Man?! Today you will die! I am going to kill you!" Fisk screamed in rage as his cane shifted to reveal a laser gun.

"You'll try" Spider-Man replied coldly and before Fisk could move Spider-Man was already infront of him, charging into his guard and burying his purple glowing fist into his gut.

Spider-Man grabbed Wilson's cane from his, now loose grip and smacked him across the face. Then he proceeded to hit the but of cane on his kneecap savagely making the giant man him stumbled onto his knees and hit the diamond of the cane right in between his head giving him a nasty cut.

Wilson growled as he tried to grab Spider-Man in a bear grip but Spider-Man jumped back and then bruised the man's cheek with a nasty kick.

Wilson shook his head and threw a quick succession of hooks, jabs and cuts but Spider-Man either dodged, blocked or redirected the attacks with such mastery and expertise that it almost seemed unreal.

Spider-Man blocked Fisk's punch with his left and began pummelling Fisk's face rapidly with his right fist.

Spider-Man twisted Fisk's hand and kneed him in the gut. The giant man ducked over the hit and Spider-Man him hard with an enhanced haymaker to the face.

'How was this guy so hard to handle for the Peter from the comics?' Spider-Man though to himself but shook his head. 'Well it doesn't matter. It's time to wrap this up.'

The answer is obvious this guy had tons of experience in combat plus Peter also used to underestimate his enemies which led him getting into trouble quite a lot. But infront of a seasoned soldier like Alex Slayer, who was practically made and raised for combat and war all abilities Fisk had amounted to nothing.

Plus the purplish energy from before played a major role in overpowering Fisk. It's a unique energy that manifests from the core of his own body which travels to other parts of body and allows him to strengthen, toughen, enhance and even heal or regenerate the said body part.

He dubbed the strange and unique energy as 'charged ether'. The energy itself is mysterious and he doesn't know what it actually is but he knows that his body produces it in his core and is very useful in combat. But it also requires a great deal of concentration to generate and channel this energy so he would feel mentally exhausted after using this ability of his, continuously for an extended period of time.

Spider-Man walked towards the downed and battered form of Fisk. He saw Fisk reaching for the diamond ring he wore and quickly webbed him.

Fisk struggled against his bonds but the webs wouldn't bulge.

"You won't get away with this Spider-Man! You can put me behind those bars but that means shit! I have friends Spider-Man! Powerful friends! They'll get me out! These bars aren't able to cage me and before you know I'll be out of them and I'll hunt you down! I'll hunt you down and beat you to an inch of life but I won't kill you! I'll keep you alive just to show what will happen to your family! I'll let my men have their with your woman and I'll make you watch! And when you will be broken I'll grant you mercy and put you out of your misery! You will die Spider-Man!" Fisk screamed in rage. Spider-Man had stopped in his track and it was hard to say what he was thinking because the mask didn't give any hints nor did Spider-Man's body language did. He stood then his breathing even and calm, almost to calm.

When Fisk smiled smugly thinking he had the Spider scared then he felt _it_. Spider-Man's cold fury.

Spider-Man walked towards Fisk. He crouched down coming face-to-face.

"Yeah... I know very well that you can do that. I don't doubt you and your threat does sound scary..." Spider-Man said but before Fisk could make a smug statement Spider-Man pulled his right hand back. Purple ether materialising and pulsing eerily. "But not to me!"

Spider-Man buried his first into Fisk's gut. Fisk's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. A crack was heard and blood flooded Fisk's mouth.

"You know why? Cause you won't be able to do anything. Not to me, my family, my friend or anybody in this entire world!" The purple mist seeped into Fisk's gut and Fisk began to spasm violently. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. He wanted to run away and hide from this monster but he couldn't. And then he realised as his eyes widened as wide as could as horror crept up his spine. "You won't be able to do anything because from now on you won't be able to move anymore. It's true that the bars won't be able to cage you for long so I am locking you inside your own body and the only one who can cure you is me."

The purple mist vanished as Spider-Man stood up and pressed his foot on Fisk's face. "I actually wanted to do many other things to you and to show you just what kind of hell I can create but this isn't bad. Plus, I think it's quite appropriate punishment for a scum like you. You take away people's freedom, make them things they don't want to and when their purpose is over you dispose of them. Now, let's see if you enjoy the same thing done to you. Your freedom I took away and now that you are paralyzed any one can make you do things that you don't want to."

Spider-Man's said in a low but cold voice not wanting other to listen.

"Let's say for example... Your beautiful wife making you sign a couple of documents that would make her the sole owner of everything that you have worked so hard to earn Against.Your.Will." Spider-Man chuckled cruelly as he saw the horrified look in Fisk's toad eyes. "Don't worry I haven't sunk my fangs into your wife. Yet. I am not going to do anything like forcing her become my slave or anything, so chill! All I'm gonna do is offer her a preposition she can't refuse and when you would be no longer required I'm very sure she will dispose you. I mean I don't think a pretty woman like her would want to stay around a man who is nothing but a glorified vegetable. Tit for tat. Isn't that right Fisk?"

Spider-Man stood up straight as he looked down at Fisk.

"Wilson Fisk. Your chapter here is closed now. Now enjoy rest of your life trying to figure out where you messed up to be unlucky enough to cross my path." Spider-Man turned to leave but looked back over his shoulder. He still had something to stay. "Also, your friends won't be coming to save you or to hunt me. You are done here and no one would be hunting me. If anything I will be the one who is going to do the hunting here and you roaches are my prey. I was just playing till now. It's time for me to get serious."

Spider-Man turned and began walking away.

"You can take him away. Also, don't try to cut the webs they will dissolve on their own. You can cut him then but I don't think that would be needed. The man won't move an inch." He said as walked past Iris and John patting both of them on the back. He walked towards the warehouse. "Alright. I'll take my leave. Don't forget to cuff those guys in the here after the web dissolves and don't you dare loose the evidence. If you do I'll be under your bed."

"And why are you going into the warehouse again? Aren't you done? You don't make your web house in random warehouse or do you?" Iris joked.

"Haha. Very funny." Spider-Man laughed dryly. "No I don't make web houses or live in them. I have a nice cosy home, thank you. It's just that I have found a thing or two that I want and as I defeated Wilson. I get the spoils and I want them."

Spider-Man walked inside the warehouse as Iris and John exchanged a look. A moment a loud roaring of engine was heard and not a moment later. Spider-Man came out mounting a grey motorbike. The bike looked very stylish anyone could tell it was a custom made one. It was good that no one got a good look at the bike as it was night and everyone's eyes were attached to a black crate that was settled behind Spider-Man attached to the bike firmly with the help of his webs.

There two thoughts that rang in everyone head at the same time.

"Did he just steal?"

Ahem* It's called claiming the spoils of war. But I think he may have gone overboard. The freaking thing is quite large.

"That damn thing must be quite heavy so why isn't Spidey doing a wheelie or losing his balance?"

Ahem* My fault there. I couldn't think of any other way. Let's proceeded with the story.

Spider-Man didn't even turn back as he raced towards his lab leaving the NYPD to deal with Fisk and goons.

"*sigh* Let's just get to work" John said as everyone nodded.

After leaving his newly acquired spoils at the lab Spider-Man went straight for home. He used 'ether' after a long time and he was felling very exhausted so exhausted that even with his danger sense tingling he actually had to try to get out of way to avoid hitting or being hit.

"That's another thing I have train myself in and master the control of 'ether'. *Sigh* It seems like my to-do list getting bigger and bigger.

Spider-Man landed on the top his building and then jumped down directly onto his balcony, pulling his mask he slid the balcony door open and entered. And suddenly his danger sense tingled violent.

Peter's eyes widened as he heard a familiar swishing sound.

'Knife!'

Peter leaned to the side and quickly threw his hand just as the knife sailed past him he grabbed it my the handle before it could lodge itself into the wall. Peter looked closely and saw that it was his own kitchen knife.

"What are you doing here?" A plain, cold voice of a female. Peter narrowed his eyes as gripped the knife in a reverse grip.

"I should be the one asking that. What are you doing in my house!" Peter grabbed the bottle that was on the table nearby and threw into the direction he heard the voice.

"Wait?! Your house-Woah!" The female was startled as he narrowly dodged the bottle in reflex which gave Peter enough time. Peter twisted his body and flashed towards the female. The female was once again startled as she saw him approach and threw a punch hastily. Peter ducked under the punch as he kneed the female in the gut and then grabbed her by the neck and proceeded to slam the female harshly into the wall while being careful about not breaking it. Peter was about to start his interrogation but his eyes widened and his words died in his throat as he got a good look at the females face.

"Let go of m-What?! Peter?!"

"Jessica?! What the hell?!"

Peter and Jessica stood there their bodies very close to each other as they looked at each other with shocked wide eyes. They only snapped out of their trance when they heard another voice.

"Peter?!" Peter's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he turned to see Michelle standing in his bedroom door. She had the crowbar that Peter borrowed in her hand and was looking at Peter with wide eyes. Here eyes scanned all of Peter and were filled with a amusing mix of confusion, fear, fascination and lust. "Are you-You are the Spider-Man?!"

It sounded more like an accusation than a question. Peter groaned to himself as let go Jessica.

"Am I allowed to curse now?"

Sigh* We'll see. Things are just getting interesting.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So that was the chapter. I got a lot of comments that my character curses a bit too much and acts like Deadpool so I tried to tone down the cursing and I'll work on making the character move serious.

I actually wanted to make my character s but serious from the start but I was enjoying writing so much that I forgot to map my character out.

So sorry to those who were bothered by the swearing. I'm working on it. I actually rewrote this chapter because the were indeed many cuss words which were not needed so thanks for your guidance. I'll work hard to improve my writing.

Thanks for reading! And if you liked the chapter please tell me and look forward to the next one.

P.S. I edited and rewrote Chapter 2,3 and four. I reduced the swearing so that you enjoy them and not cringe that much. Sorry, I made you cringe that much.

Till then,

Buh-bye~


	6. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry guys but there is a problem.

My laptop got fired two weeks ago and I just got it back yesterday and unfortunately all the data was gone. My games, songs, videos, documents... all gone.

*sigh* In had wrote 3 chapters ahead but it's all gone...

I have made a new account with the same name " Kain J. Demon ".

Please follow me there as I promise you that I'm going to be writing there from now on.


End file.
